


You've Made a Mistake (Did I?)

by i_remain_lost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Maybe a Two-Shot, Meet-Cute, One Shot, poor!kara, rich!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_remain_lost/pseuds/i_remain_lost
Summary: Lena is walking home from work when she meets a rather dazzling homeless woman. The next day she meets the same blue eyes from inside her office, and it leads to a rather pleasant turn of events for both women.A SuperCorp Meet-Cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is anymore, but I still love our favourite power couple! Let me know how I did and if I should make these One-Shots/Two-Shots. Thanks,
> 
> -L

Business was like any other day at the newly renamed LCorp company. Lena had a few Skype calls with executives in Australia, Italy, and even Japan, a boring conference in the office with many snuffy Cheif Executives from CatCo and other lesser companies she officially owned. After some persuading from her assistant, Lena finally left her office to go home and get some rest, deciding to walk instead of having her driver take her, wanting some of the fresh midnight air. Black heels tapped rhythmically on the concrete as she walked through the city, the silence an extremely comforting relief to accompany her after a long, tiring day. Lena loved walking home whenever she could as it gave her a bit of time to think of how she’d go about her schedule the next day and—

Lena came to an abrupt stop on the sidewalk after hearing a faint, melodic voice in the distance. It sounded like singing. The noise was quiet, but Lena could tell it wasn’t far away. She began to look around, her only source of illumination being a streetlight from across the road. Lena took a few nervous steps forward along the sidewalk, hearing the singing mostly on the left side of her. The only thing she could see for quite a few feet was a dark alleyway in front of her.

The CEO’s heart started to beat faster in her chest, starting to think it a bad idea to investigate a strange but beautiful voice in the dark of night. Lena decided to take a risk and saunter over to the alley, peeking around the corner cautiously. The raven-haired woman’s eyes widened slightly. A thin blonde woman with her head and back leaning against the cold brick wall, face pointed up to the stars but had her eyes closed, as if fighting off sleep. She started to hum the little tune quieter then, knees pulled up to her chest and hands fidgeting in her lap. Lena contemplated talking to the blonde, asking why she was curled up in an alley singing to herself, but it was pretty obvious: this woman was homeless.

“It’s a little late out to be stargazing, don’t you think?” Lena spoke up, a hint of a smile on her face.

The woman jumped and clamped her mouth shut, eyes flinging open and darting around, trying to find a face to go with the voice.

“Don’t worry,” Lena stepped away from the wall, making herself known.

The blonde spun herself around to the CEO, clutching a hand to her chest. “I’m so sorry, was I bothering you?” The woman asked shyly, hurrying to stand up in the dark alleyway.

“Not at all,” Lena shook her head, reaching into her purse for her wallet. “Just wondering if I could pay back my entertainer?” She raised an eyebrow in question, not wanting to just assume.

“O—Oh, I couldn’t, ma’am.” The woman began to protest but Lena pushed on.

“I insist.” She pulled out a bill and handed it out to the woman, not able to see too well from the shadows of the alley, but enough to see the woman's tall form and surprised expression. “Can I get your name?”

The woman slowly walked over to accept the money with shaking hands, perhaps from the cold. “I’m Kara.”

“Lena.” Once Kara took the money she stuck out her hand to shake the blonde’s.

Kara took her hand with surprisingly warm and soft ones and shook it enthusiastically, smiling wide enough that Lena wished it was daytime so she could see it better than just in the dull brightness of a nearby streetlight. “Uh, t—thank you very much. For the—” the shy and awkward blonde held up the bill in her hand as she released Lena’s.

“It’s no trouble, trust me. I know how hard it is on your own.” Lena replied with a sad, sobered smile.

Kara didn’t respond, only looked down at her feet with a matching soft smile to the young Luthor’s as she thumbed over the crease of the money with her fingernail.

“Stay safe and have a good night, Kara.” Lena bowed her head slightly as a goodbye, turning around to continue on her way home, unable to shake the thought that she might have heard a small ‘you too’ as she resumed walking.

.oOo.

Lena sat in her office at LCorp, elbows resting on the shiny, pristine white desk in front of her. If only her mother could see her now, slouching like a ‘heathen.’ When she was younger, Lillian would walk by Lena hunched over slightly and pull her shoulders back, sticking her knee in the raven-haired girl’s back and stay like that until Lena stopped slouching over the table. That had taught Lena to keep her spine as straight as a board from then on, not ever relaxing her back in anyone’s presence.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her childhood memories and made her sit straight up once again. “Yes?” She called to whoever stood behind the door.

“My apologies, Miss Luthor,” Jess, her assistant popped her head through the opening of the door. “You have a woman here to see you. She’s not scheduled for today but she’s insisting and pacing a hole in the floor.”

Lena began to wonder who could be that insistent to see her that it made Jess roll her eyes, looking so… annoyed. It couldn’t be her mother; Jess knew who she was, and Lillian would always walk in any time she _visited_, despite her assistant’s protests. It made Lena feel a little sad that the only woman she could think of coming to see her at work was a person that would honestly rather have nothing to do with her or see her dead.

“I'm finished with this paper, send them in.” Jess nodded and immediately left before Lena returned to the paperwork on her desk while she waited for her guest to reach the elevator.

A few moments later Lena heard the tiniest knock on her office door. The CEO almost didn’t hear the noise. Lena called out for the figure behind the door to come in, straightening herself in her chair, smoothing a hand through her long, straight hair. The subtle click of the handle turning very slowly made Lena a little nervous. Most people who came into her office just marched in and sat down, barely waiting for an introduction to make themselves comfortable.

A familiar face nervously stepped into the room, turning around to shut the door behind her. When the woman turned back to face her Lena’s eyes widened a little:

Kara, the woman from last night stood in front of her in a long forest green t-shirt with a few small holes here and there, mostly on the short sleeves and torso area. She wore ripped and faded blue jeans matched with a worn and beat-up looking pair of black converse, looking down at her hands clutching some sort of piece of paper.

“H—Hi,” The blonde looked to Lena with piercing ocean blue eyes, and Lena just then regretted not seeing them in their full glory in the alleyway yesterday. She really was a beautiful woman... To put it lightly.

“Hello, Kara,” Saying her name made the woman lift her in surprise, perhaps in awe that she had remembered it. “What brings you here?”

“Um, I—I have to give you something.” Kara started to bounce up and down slightly on the balls of her feet, needing to move before she exploded.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, standing up and walking closer to the blonde. Seeing this, Kara stopped her nervous bouncing. “Is it another song?” Lena smirked at her tease, but Kara’s eyes remained stuck to the ground.

“Did you want one?” the blonde looked up with what could only be described as absolute fear.

Lena laughed at her adorable awkwardness. “I’m just kidding, Kara,”

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh.” She exhaled in relief, scratching a fist with her fingernails.

Lena’s eyes drifted to her company’s hands, noticing something still clutched in Kara’s somewhat shaky hands. “Are you alright? You said you had something for me?”

Blue eyes finally met green. “Y—Yes,” Kara started. “I don’t want you to think I’m being rude or ungrateful or anything, which I’m not! I promise. I just thought that you’d want this back.”

Lena looked down at Kara’s extended arm, holding out a folded up and slightly crumpled and worn out 100 dollar bill. It clicked in her mind what this meant.

“I just wanted t—to give this back. Even though it is very generous of you, I just—I don’t think you meant to give that much to me on purpose.” 

Lena slowly took the bill out of Kara's slightly unsteady hand and raised an eyebrow, finding it slightly amusing that the blonde seemed to duck her gaze down under her powerful gaze. Never before had Lena met someone so humble and kind. "You're right, I didn't mean to give you this much."

The blonde watched Lena round her desk and reach into her purse. Maybe Kara was expecting her to exchange it for a 5 or a 10 but was utterly shocked in place when Lena appeared in front of her holding out quite a few $100 bills, including the one she'd given the blonde last night. "Is 1,000 okay?"

"I—I..." Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish, unable to form words as her body went stiff in surprise. "Are you—Are you sure?"

Lena genuinely smiled and in the spur of the moment grabbed Kara's hand and laid the money in her hand for her to take. "Well, I hope so. You're gonna need it for tonight."

"Tonight?" She asked, confused.

The young Luthor waited a few seconds before explaining what she meant. She didn't know whether or not this was a good idea, but once again, it was in the spur of the moment. "I guess I should've asked first..." She laughed nervously. Lena composed herself and continued. "Would you like to accompany me on a date this evening? I—I swear I didn't give you money just to trick you into it, I think I'd just like to know you better...Maybe show me another song?"

Lena was sure that this whole ordeal was the craziest thing that had ever happened to her. The brunette was expecting Kara to turn and run. Anybody asked on a date by a Luthor would probably do the same, but they wouldn't do what the beautiful blonde did. Kara pulled herself out of her shock and relaxed, smiling down at something. It was only then that Lena realized she was still holding hands with her guest. Another nervous laugh bubbled up out of her throat as she released the woman's hand, money leaving with it. Another beat passed before either one spoke, but thankfully Kara started. "I would love to,"

"But?" Lena questioned, sensing the hesitance in the blonde's smooth voice.

"But I don't want to think I'd do it because of your money. I didn't even know who you were until an hour ago, but a quick google search at the public library and a few clicks later and I find out that you're, like, a billionaire, and I'm just a pathetic poor girl, a—and you're very attractive and pretty and I'm not."

It was Lena's turn to stand shocked. _Damn, she's cute when she rambles,_ She thought, remembering the words the woman across from her said, said woman fidgeting with the money once again. Kara was sweet for not wanting the money although she needed it and Lena had plenty. Her logic might've been flawed, but Lena just felt lonely. She longed for somebody to come home to, someone to kiss and go on coffee dates with like a normal person. Kara was the first person to not grimace or run away at the truth of her last name, so letting her go without trying to know her better would be one of the biggest mistakes the Luthor could probably make in her life. Lena didn't care about money or status, she cared about those impossibly blue eyes staring into her soul in a way that made Lena somehow melt even further.

"You don't have to go on a date with me, Kara." Lena finally said, hiding her disappointment well enough, gaze pointed to her jet black heels. "But you should know that I don't care how much money you have. I'd like to get to know you more if that's something you're okay with..."

The tall blonde smiled and nodded at last. "I'm okay with it."

Lena almost groaned in relief at the attractive blonde woman's words, glad to be accepted instead of rejected. "Good. May I take you somewhere tonight? Say, 7:00 o'clock?"

"S—Sure!" Kara chirped. "I will say that this was not how I thought my day was gonna go,"

The brunette raised her perfect eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I thought I would get kicked out or something, but now I've got a hot date tonight."

"Hot?" Lena flirted, delighted in the crimson blush on Kara's face that started to spread down to her neck. She was going to say something else but a knock on her door pulled the moment right out of her hands. "Yes?" She called out to the person behind the double doors.

"Ms Luthor, your 2:30 is here," Jess said.

Sighing in disappointment, Lena turned her attention back to her visitor for a moment. She wanted to spend more time with Kara, but sadly work had to continue. "I'll see you tonight?" A hopeful lilt in her tone.

"Definitely." Kara nodded, giving one more brighter-than-the-sun smile before turning to leave. "Thank you again."

"Money is no problem," Lena responded, moving back around her desk and sitting down.

Kara chuckled quietly as she got to the doors. "For the date, Lena."

The Luthor looked up in surprise just in time to see the blonde disappear through the way she came in, for once in her life excited for a date. Lena was very glad she chose to walk home last night.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so here's another chapter!

Lena hadn't gotten ready for a date in a while, and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, the CEO had been itching to get off work for the first time in years to prepare for a date with a woman that wasn't going for her impressive bank account. Kara even hesitated to accept because she didn't want Lena to think that it was because of her money at all. For hours all Lena could think about instead of the paperwork in front of her were those bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Anyone else might've thought that Kara was acting ungrateful by attempting to return the $100 bill, but Lena could tell that the blonde was doing it purely out of kindness. Not many homeless people would give back a large sum of money if given on accident or bothered to go to her office to return it. That was what made Kara so interesting, someone she wanted to get to know in maybe more of a friendship way. Her adorableness did help.

Not that Kara being beautiful was the best reason. Lena wasn't the kind of person to date someone just for looks or sex. It was something that not all people understood or agreed with, but Lena always dreamed of settling down with someone and having a real family, children, perhaps a pet or two. Lena didn't believe in love at first sight, but seeing Kara somehow brought those thoughts out of her again, almost like meeting her 'dream-woman'. Okay, when she thought about it that did sound like describing her soulmate, but Lena was just really excited that finally, a woman who didn't care about her last name or billion-dollar net worth.

Lena searched through her closet, trying different items of clothing until she settled on the right outfit; a blue and gold shirt tucked into skinny jeans. She didn't want to overdress for Kara. Lena figured that going to a fancy restaurant with tons of people in fancy clothes buying expensive food would be somewhat of a culture-shock for Kara. That's why Lena wanted to take Kara out to a regular place to eat. The only problem was that Lena never went to a normal restaurant because of her CEO status, so she texted Jess about the situation and was first met with four laughing emojis and then another message from her assistant informing her that Kara came to ask if she was there to ask where Lena was picking her up, a cute puppy-dog pout when Jess told her Lena wasn't there and that she'd pick her up outside of the L-Corp building.

"Thanks, Jess." Lena whispered out loud. She was so enamoured talking to the pretty woman that she forgot to tell Kara where she'd pick her up, but of course, her assistant came to the rescue, even texting about a great new pizza place just ten minutes away from her penthouse.

As soon as the clock hit 7:00 Lena was outside of her workplace, peering out of the limo's window to see if Kara was somewhere outside. Sure enough, a familiar head of blonde hair was spotted near the two front doors talking to an employee. Kara saw the limo and quickly shook hands with the man, waving goodbye and jogged up to the car, sliding inside the vehicle with a smile. "Sorry, I was caught up talking with Micheal. He's nice."

"That's no problem," Lena replied, quickly giving her driver the directions to the restaurant, a decent amount of distance between them. "What were you talking about?" Not that it was any of her business, Lena wasn't jealous, just curious.

"Oh, he was just telling me about his kids. Did you know his wife had triplets two months ago?" She explained excitedly. The way her eyes brightened when she spoke made Lena's stomach do flips. Man, just looking at the blonde made her night better. The brunette noticed her date's clothing during the drive to the pizza place. She wore a black jacket and white shirt, also in jeans a tad darker than Lena's. They were new but Lena couldn't care less.

"Do you want children?" She couldn't stop herself from asking even if it wasn't exactly a first date question.

Kara paused in thought, smiling as she answered. "Absolutely! I've always imagined having a family and taking my kids to the park, walking the dogs with my wife and having a good time with our friends and—" The blonde stopped suddenly and blushed, an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"No, no, it's cute," Lena assured, entertained by the other woman's deeper blush. So Kara _did_ think about settling down with a family just like she wanted. Lena said she didn't believe in soulmates but every minute she listened to Kara it became harder and harder to deny the possibility.

They resumed talking until the driver informed them that they had reached their destination. Kara and Lena hadn't even started dinner yet and it was already the best date the CEO had been on. Ever. Just as Lena was about to get out of the limo the door opened suddenly, her date standing aside to let her out. She had no idea how Kara had gotten around the car so fast, but that quickly left her mind as she got out with the help of the blonde's extended hand. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you," It was Lena's turn to blush, ducking her head. "So do you."

"I wanted to look my best for my hot date." She teased and winked. "That and I had 1,000 dollars to spend."

Lena genuinely laughed out loud at that. This woman was going to be the death of her. Charm, kindness, similar dreams, Lena was having the greatest time. Soon both women were seated at a corner booth in the restaurant, only breaking conversation to speak to the waitress and order. "I've only had pizza twice in my life, any suggestions?" She laughed at Kara feigned shock and listened as she gave Lena some recommendations. Once they decided on a good pizza—Hawian pizza with extra ham but without pineapple—Kara and Lena ate and kept talking, still going after they were both full. When the waitress came with the check Lena reached over with her card to pay, but Kara quickly snatched it away. "I'll pay."

"Kara, I asked you out. I'll pay."

The blonde was not convinced, reaching into one of her pockets and sliding a bill into the small black folder, signing the receipt and laughing as Lena tried to yank it out of her hands. "I don't mind, Lena."

"Still, I just feel bad." The brunette mumbled.

"You know, being homeless is a great way to learn how to budget to get the most bang for your buck." Kara joked as she placed the folder at the end of the table.

At first, Lena didn't want to bring up the subject of Kara's situation as to not hurt her feelings, but the woman was joking about it, so she guess it wasn't as sensitive of a subject as she thought, but she still wanted to tread lightly. "T—That's not what I was implying..."

Thankfully, Kara wasn't awkward about it at all. She took a chance and slid a little closer to the brunette and tapped her shin to get her full attention. When Lena looked up she was met by the most beautiful ocean eyes she'd ever seen. "I know you're curious. It's okay to ask questions."

"I just don't want you to be offended," Lena explained with a shy shrug. "I don't care about your financial situation, but I don't want you to feel as though I'm pitying you."

"You won't, you can ask me anything."

The young Luthor nodded in understanding. Truth be told, she loved how open Kara was about herself which made it a million times easier. "Okay, how did you become homeless?"

Kara didn't even flinch as she responded. "Well, my parents died when I was really young so my cousin took care of me for a little while, but because of my depression from that it was hard to get a job, so he kicked me out since I couldn't help pay the bills." Lena was subtlely in awe that the woman beside her still remained hopeful and bright when talking about such a sad period of her life. 

"That's awful. It hurts when your family turns their back on you." Lena could really connect with that part of Kara's story. Her family was so beyond frustrating at times, but to throw your own cousin out on the streets because they were depressed? That had to be one of the worst things the brunette had ever heard. She did not doubt that if the roles were reversed, Kara would keep her cousin as long as humanly possible under a roof with clothes on his back.

The atmosphere around them was heavy with sympathy on both ends, two women feeling the sadness of losing their family. "You know, you and I are not so different," Lena pointed out, instinctively laying a hand on top the one Kara had on the table. "My birth mother died when I was too young. The next day I can remember I was being introduced to Lillian and Lex and Lionel telling me that they were my new family. They didn't look too happy about that, though." The brunette exhaled a humourless puff of air. It was true; nobody ever seemed happy when Lena was adopted into the cruel and rich family. Lex was nice for a little while before deciding to blow up thirty people.

"I don't mind being similar to you. Family is tough, but one of the best parts about it is that we can build our own with people we love and trust." Kara pulled their joined hands down to her thigh and let her thumb ghost over her knuckles as she continued. "I love that we're talking about this in a pizza place."

For a moment there was only silence before Lena just had to ask a question she never asked anybody else. "Would you possibly like to go some other place?"

A pleasant grin stretched across Kara's face. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking you could come back to my place and have a drink?" She waited for the blonde to reject her offer, visibly shrinking back the smallest bit in anticipation.

The answer she got made her shoulders slump in relief. "I would like that very much." Kara looked almost as pleased as Lena felt. 

.oOo.

The two women out the exit, Lena trying her hardest not to focus only on the blonde's smooth hand gripping her's tight. Both of them had contemplated holding hands as they walked together to Lena's apartment, but in the end, it was the blonde who nervously reached out to thread their fingers together like in the restaurant. She even offered the youthful CEO her jacket, which she gratefully accepted. Their walk to her home was not like the drive in the limo. In the limo, they kept their distance, but now they were holding hands and their shoulders were touching. In the limo, Kara and Lena were happy to talk and get to know one another better, but now there was a comfortable silence between both women, one of them chiming every now and then.

Minutes later Lena was unlocking her penthouse door and inviting her date inside. "You can take your shoes off if you want. What would you like?"

"Thanks. I'll just take some water." The blonde slipped her shoes off and watched Lena turn the lights on, illuminating her living room and kitchen. The living space reminded her of Lena's office at L-Corp; neat, sleek, and expensive. There was artwork on the walls, but no pictures of people or animals. All in all, it was a lovely home, but she could tell Lena didn't spend a lot of time here. "You're home is beautiful."

Lena returned from behind her kitchen counter with two glasses, one with water and the other with a generous amount of scotch. She handed the blonde her drink and smiled as they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. A comfortable silence fell between them as they drank, Lena occasionally sneaking glances Kara's way, the blonde doing the same when the brunette conveniently turned away. This went on for about a minute or two before they were caught by one another, a smirk befalling Lena's face when she found out Kara was doing the same thing. "See something you like?"

"Absolutely." Kara didn't hesitate, which took Lena by surprise. She expected her to become a blushing mess or something, but the table had turned. The CEO felt heat rise up to her cheeks when Kara sat her glass down on the counter and moved closer into Lena's space.

Lena liked it. She liked where this was going. The brunette had been wanting to kiss Kara since they sat down at the restaurant. Maybe the blonde knew what she was doing to her, maybe she didn't, but Lena didn't want to mess up the best date she'd ever been on, so her first instinct was to ask. "What are you doing?"

Kara's eyes glanced down at her lips before snapping back up. "Well, I was going to ask if it would be okay if I kissed you." She blushed at the same time Lena did when they realized just how close they were. She could feel the blonde's breath on her face.

Lena was too overwhelmed by how stunningly attractive Kara was to verbally respond, opting to just nod her head dumbly and set down her drink next to the other glass. The beginnings of a smile brightened up the room as the taller woman leaned in even further, building tension. Both women's lips were too tempting to resist at that point. With one last breath of air, Kara pressed her lips to Lena's, and stars began to explode behind their closed eyes. The beautiful CEO's lips were just as soft as Kara imagined. For a moment they shared sweet and gentle kisses until Lena's hand came to Kara's shirt and tugged her body even closer, tongues suddenly battling together.

They didn't care about coming up for air just yet when it felt so _good_, so right.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write one more chapter after this one, so let me know if you like this one and/or have any suggestions for the next. Thank you for reading,
> 
> -L


	3. Chapter 3

Lena and Kara had been pressed together for what felt like hours until Kara pulled away, needing to come up for air at some point. To her surprise, though, the breath was stolen from her lungs again when she felt warm lips kissing down her jaw and neck, a small nip of teeth at her pulse point making the blonde see stars. A deep, passionate feeling took over her, and Kara wasted no time in sliding her hands down the backs of Lena's thighs and lifting her until the CEO's legs were wrapped around her midsection. The brunette let out a soft moan as Kara turned and placed her on the countertop while connecting their lips again. She registered Lena's hands cupping her neck and shoulder, slowly coming down to undo the buttons of her shirt. It was amazing how easily the two women fit together. They weren't battling for control or power over the situation, it was just two people enjoying the feeling of losing themselves in one another. 

It wasn't long before Lena pulled Kara's jacket off and let it fall to the tile floor, her white shirt next, leaving the blonde in a light grey tank top. Lena noticed and chuckled. "Why so many layers?"

Kara pulled away suddenly, biting her lip. "It's supposed to be less than ten degrees outside tonight." She explained with a soft voice, just teetering on the edge of embarrassed.

Lena could tell, so she figured a humorous response would aid the situation. "You won't be needing it if you'll be sleeping with me." She felt a little proud that the blonde chuckled and blushed as she raised her arms for Lena to slip the garment off. The Luthor knew by the definition in Kara's arms that the woman was relatively muscled, but when she looked down and saw the solid abs hidden underneath the abandoned clothing, Lena couldn't help herself from reaching out to touch the firm set of abs before her. That action made Kara arch a little further into the CEO's touch, unintentionally bringing their hips together. Lena gasped when she felt the button of Kara's jeans slide against her centre. Green eyes met blue, and with a soft and longing look from the CEO, she felt herself being lifted again.

"Where's your room?" The blonde's voice was slightly slurred from the incredibly powerful after-effects of kissing Lena, but the woman in her arms was able to guide her safely to her bedroom and carefully laid her down on the large, soft mattress. Lena was about to pull off her shirt when a warm hand stopped her. "May I?"

The brunette nodded and watched with obvious arousal as Kara's large hands came forward and tugged her shirt up, all sight disappearing for just a second as the article of clothing was pulled over her head. She opened her eyes again and smirked at the way the blonde was staring at...her? Not Lena's breasts or curves, Kara was looking her right in the eyes. Lena could feel herself beginning to colour for some reason. "What?" She broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"You're really pretty." Kara immediately answered, leaning forward to capture Lena's lips before the CEO could even react. As far as Lena could remember, nobody had ever called her pretty. Sure, beautiful, sexy, charming even, but not pretty. That was a new one. Thankfully they were too caught up kissing notice each other's furiously red cheeks.

Lena didn't want to waste any more time getting the rest of her clothes off, and Kara was just as eager to help her out. Once both women were completely naked, Lena was about to slither underneath the smooth silk sheets when a warm hand on her jaw made her pause. She looked up at Kara, breathing heavily from arousal. "Y—You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She rushed out. "I can just—"

Lena shushed the blonde with a hard kiss, pulling away to smirk at the woman, knowing she had mastered the 'if looks could kill' expression. "What, are you afraid you can't keep up?"

At her suggestive tease, Kara quickly returned her reply with a smirk of her own before sitting up and wrapping a leg around Lena's torso to flip her over. In the blink of an eye, Kara had the brunette pinned down and trailing her free hand down her body. "Can you?" She whispered in Lena's ear, biting the skin just below it and delighting in the small whimper it produced. It didn't take Kara long to disappear between Lena's parted thighs and begin working her magic. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Lena was already writhing and gripping the sheets as she came undone. Kara didn't stop until Lena had climaxed three times, leaving the Luthor a panting, sweaty mess on the bed, eyes closed from exhaustion.

When Lena felt Kara make her way back up to her she immediately tried to do the same activities on her date but found her whole body deliciously sore. Kara waved her off and snuggled in behind Lena, wrapping an arm around her naked torso. So blissed from Kara's enchanting actions on her body, Lena remembered feeling a kiss on her neck and a soft voice saying something before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep, more comfortable than she'd ever felt. 

.oOo.

The first thing Lena felt the next morning was the sun hitting her face from forgetting to shut the blinds the night before. The second was when she turned over to escape the bright rays and found...nothing. The other side of the bed was empty, wrinkles in the top sheet suggesting that someone else had slept next to her. All of her memories hit her like a freight train. Lena sat up and looked around her room, noticing both her and Kara's clothes still on the floor from where they were thrown during their passionate night. Why were Kara's clothes still there but Kara wasn't? In an attempt to find out, Lena quickly scrambled off the mattress and threw on the first shirt she found. She stretched out before walking through her hallway, tilting her head at the sound of clanking and sizzling. Lena curiously turned the corner and smiled at the sight of a familiar blonde woman humming to herself in Lena's bathrobe, flipping a few strips of bacon with a spatula. Lena just silently walked around her, listening as Kara's pleasant humming soon turned into quiet singing. Just as the blonde was about to flip the bacon again Lena accidentally bumped one the stools tucked under the edge of the bar, balancing herself with a hand on the counter.

"No! I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed!" Kara sighed but smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I figured I'd cook up what I could find since last night seemed to tire you out."

Lena rolled her eyes and blushed, hiding her face in her hands. "It's not my fault. You pretty much destroyed me in the first minute."

Kara just laughed and made her way over to kiss the shorter woman's forehead. "I made some bacon, eggs, and the hash browns are almost done."

"You cook? I should keep you." Lena joked, laughing along with Kara until the brunette's face fell flat.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, noticing her change of mood.

Lena quickly shook her head. "No, no, I was just thinking of something."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kara raised an eyebrow, pulling out a seat for Lena to sit on as she went back to cooking breakfast.

"Well, what if I actually _did_ keep you?" Lena put out, holding her hands up when Kara turned around with a confused look. "Hear me out. As a millionaire, it is only expected of me to have a private chef, right?" She waited until Kara nodded slowly, taking her eyes off the brunette to shovel the bacon onto a plate. "So, I could just make you my personal chef! The pay's great, I've got a spare room if you want—"

"Woah, wait," Kara gently interrupted Lena's notion, her ocean blue eyes wide. "I don't want you to hire me on a whim just because of...what we did last night, or because I'm less than you." She said vaguely, suddenly blushing.

The brunette jumped up at that, her seat forgotten as she started towards the taller woman. "You are not less than me, Kara. I don't see you like that."

"How do you see me?" Kara asked, food forgotten for the moment. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, something Lena could tell was reflexive.

Lena knew she would have to choose her words very carefully. She was trying to convince a person who's family left her because they didn't want to be bothered to keep her safe under a roof that she mattered, that money wasn't the only reason a person was seen as valued. "I see you a lot as I see myself sometimes. we've both been through a lot and—this may be presumptuous on my part, but we both deserve a chance at happiness no matter how much money we have to our names." Lena smiled as Kara's body visibly relaxed enough that she was able to let the CEO wrap her arms around her neck. "This might sound cliche, but everything about last night felt magical to me, and I never, not once have seen you as a charity case."

After a few seconds of silence, Kara leaned down to capture Lena's soft lips in a kiss. "So I'm magical, huh?" The blonde's teasing voice returned, much to Lena's satisfaction.

"We'll see just how magical after I've tried your cooking." Lena joked back, glancing behind Kara to the stove. "I can't hire a chef if they burn the food on their first day."

Kara laughed but jumped into action again, removing the eggs from the heat and scooping them nicely onto two plates, dividing the bacon evenly. She motioned for Lena to sit and put the full plates down. "Your first course, Miss Luthor."

"Miss Luthor?" Lena questioned, taking on a seductive tone, speaking again before thinking about her sentence. "We'll have to experiment with that later."

Kara didn't even blink. She simply smirked and pulled a glass dish out of the oven, setting it down carefully. "Yes, Miss Luthor." After a pregnant silence, Kara spoke one more time. "Do you always hire people you bring home?"

Lena smiled at the joke but answered in the most honest tone she could muster. "I've never brought anyone home before, darling." She could get used to waking up with Kara for more than just one day or a few nights. Lena could only cross her fingers that Kara felt the same way.

The blonde blushed hard at not only the pet name but also at the way Lena's eyes screamed the truth, that Kara wasn't like any other romantic partner the Luthor had been with. She kind of loved it.

.oOo.

Later that afternoon Lena called Jess to let her know that she wouldn't be coming into work for the rest of the day, grateful for an assistant who didn't ask many questions. She ended the call not long after, smiling as she looked down at the sleeping blonde passed out on the couch, head resting in her lap. After some more conversation during breakfast, Lena had learned that Kara hadn't seen a Disney movie in years and immediately bought a one-year subscription to Disney+, making the blonde squeal like a little child in the most adorable of ways. Lena could get used to feeling her heartbeat go fast whenever Kara smiled her way. The movie had ended a while ago, but Lena didn't want to wake Kara, so she just got comfortable on the couch with her and slowly fell asleep as well.

By the time both women woke up, it was past morning. Lena looked out the window with tired eyes and did a double-take when she realized that the sun was just barely starting to set. "What time is it?" Kara's cute, sleepy voice bounced into Lena's ears.

"Uh, almost 5:00." 

Kara was visibly surprised, whipping her head around to look at the woman she fell asleep on. "I'm so sorry! You probably have work and stuff and I just—"

"Don't worry about it," Lena was quick to assure the blonde. "I called and said I wasn't going to come in."

"Really?" Kara's pretty blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Lena nodded with a humorous smile, not able to contain it since the woman before her was just _that_ adorable. "Why?"

The CEO shrugged, suddenly shy. "I did want to wake you. That, and the fact that if I went into work today then I couldn't do this..." Lena leaned forward to press her lips against Kara's delighting when the blonde immediately reciprocated the action. They both pulled away grinning like fools.

Kara and Lena proceeded to kiss for a few more minutes before both girls needed air. The blonde smiled brightly before standing up, holding her hands out for Lena to take. The brunette excepted the help off her seat and tilted her head in confusion as Kara led them to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"_We_ are going to make some brownies, and after that, I'm gonna throw you on the counter and enjoy you too," Kara answered, a confident swing of her hips as she walked. She chuckled lowly as Lena's eyes widened and her pale cheeks lit up with a crimson shade.

Lena liked the sound of that just as much as the night she heard Kara singing, the night everything began, everything changed for two lonely, misunderstood women who found quite a lot of comfort and compassion in one another that would surely last for more than just a few nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it was, the last chapter! I don't know whether or not I'll expand to this story in the future, but I'd like to thank all of you for sticking around and following this work! You guys are awesome!
> 
> -L

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and/or leaving Kudos! Please let me know if you'd like me to write another chapter... The future of this work rests in your hands!
> 
> -L


End file.
